Right Turn
by Alien Dudette
Summary: When our favorite agents go camping, things go differentlty then planned. And emotions take over.
1. Dark Room

Disclaimer: I don't own the famous agents but in this story i do. Just Kidding! LOL  
  
Mulder POV Mulder's office Our office  
  
I walked into the office and all i saw was Scully there, doing some paper work.  
"What you doing Scully? I thought you don't come in at this time?" I asked.  
"well, , I have to finish this report and Skinner wants to see us at 9:00am." Scully said looking at me.  
I sat down at my desk. I just gazed at her. I remember while we were on a case someone told me I gazed at her and i denied it. Oh I just grinned crazily.  
"Mulder aren't you going to get coffee for me? And why are you just sitting there? asked Scully wondering.  
"Scully, Scully, Scully. One I finished my report and two I don't want coffee." She gave me 'the look' "Oh, you mean you want coffee. Nope i'm not geting nothing." She gave me the look as I pointed her way to the coffee machine. She got up and left and I watched her go.  
"Quit staring at my ass! A woman can't leave without someone staring at them."  
I then realized I was staring at her ass. I didn't mean to stare at her ass. It just happened.  
She then walked back into the room and we sat in silecnce.  
"Mulder it's time to go."  
And we left to Skinner's office.  
Mulder's Apartment  
  
"Well that went well" I said to myself. I looked around just noticing the mess. I should really clean up. Nah. Scully is neat, i'm not. Scully, the princess. She's so hot and pretty. Shes smart and intelligent. She also has a nice ass. I got out of my thoughts when the phone rang. I nearly fell backwards.  
  
"Mulder"  
"Mulder, its me. I need to know if you have electricity?"  
"yea i have electricity. Why yours went out?"  
"As soon I got in here the lights went out. And it really sucks."  
"Is my little Scully scared?"  
"SHUT UP, MULDER! Now get over here with some flashlights or something."  
"Sure thing"  
  
Scully's Apartment  
  
I was going to knock but forget it so i just went in. It was dark like she said.  
  
"Wow Scully yu don't lie when it comes to lights."  
"Mulder, thanks for coming." She's looking for the lights I guess.  
"Where are the lights or candles?"  
"No Scully, candles are for romantic evenings. Now if thats what you want I don't mind at all."  
"Mulder..."  
  
Before she could finsh the lights came back on.  
  
"Scully you want to come camping with me?" I begged "Sure. When?"  
"We leave tomorrow. Bye"  
"bye"  
She said right after I left.  
  
To Be Continued..... Review Please. :) 


	2. The Trip

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Again I don't own the x-files. Sometimes I wish I did though. LOL  
  
Scully POV  
  
Scully's Apartment  
  
My head was pounding when I got up. Oh how I just hated getting up when my head starts to hurt.  
The phone rang and I picked it up.  
"Hello?" I said really sleepy.  
"Hey Scully." I looked at the clock which read 2:04 am. Oh how badly I wanted to kill Mulder right now.  
  
"Mulder do you know what time it is. Look you said in the morning you would pick me up and we would leave."  
  
"Scully when did I say I was going to pick you up"  
"Yesterday. We were going camping. And you asked if I wanted to go and I said yeah." I said sounding a little suspicious.  
  
"Scully you must have been dreaming. I never asked if I wanted to go camping"  
"Your right probably. I don't know. I guess I fell asleep. I'm not feeling ok."  
"You want me to come over?"He said but I wasn't really paying much attention. I just wish it wasn't a dream. I could have been spending a whole weekend with him only. He probaly didn't feel the same as I felt for him though.  
  
"Scully? You there? Hello?"  
"Yeah i'm here. Just fell asleep again."  
"I'm coming over."  
"No!" I said really fast. "I mean i'm just tired thats all. Ok? Its just too early and I want to sleep." I lyed. I wanted him to come over, but I just can't let him come over. Not like that.  
"Ok, but if you need me you know how to reach me."  
"Ok. Bye" I said.  
"Bye"  
  
How come I can't I just tell him how I feel. I love this man. He went all over the world hust to rescue me. He laughed with me all the time. He comforted me when I needed him. Top of all, he showed me he would never leave me. Now I know why i can't tell him. I love him but he doesn't love me. He still love Diana probably or Phoebe. Just look at them. They had the looks and they would kiss him all the time. See he just likes me as a friend. I don't. I love him. I need him.  
A knock was at the door. I thought I told Mulder not to come.  
  
"Mulder didn't i tell you not to come."  
I went and opened the door.  
"Mulder didn't I say...."  
He kissed me so good. I woke up and realized I was dreaming again. I just hated this. I kept telling myself he loves me as I drifted back to sleep....  
  
I got up again. Now I was feeling much better. I decided to go take a hot bath, make some breafast, and then take a nice walk in the park. I went to the bathroom. I started to undress. I turned on the water and got in.  
"There goes number one on my list for today." As I heard a knock on the door. I already knew it was Mulder. He's the only one who comes now.  
  
"Who is it?" I yelled as I turned off the water.  
"Mulder. Hurry up we have to go somewhere." Where on earth does he think i'll go somewhere on a Saturday.  
" Mulder your crazy right. I'm not going anywhere today. I'm just going to sit and have a peaceful day." I said as I got out. I put my robe on and walked out of the bathroom. I realized Mulder was on the couch sitting there. He looked soooo good in those jeans and tight t-shirt.  
"Scully you could have waited for me to get in." He said teasely.  
"No Mulder. Now where do you think i'm going with you." I said as I walked in my bedroom and started to get changed.  
"Scully I just want you to come and see for yourself." He said I finished getting dressed and walked out. I was wearing some jeans and a t-shirt. I joust looked at him amd smiled.  
"Who said I was going."  
"I did. Besides Scully youknow you want to."  
He's right. I do want to come. I want to spend every single second with you.  
"No Mulder."  
"Yes Scully."  
"No." He gave me one of those grins I couldn't resist. "Fine Mulder. If I see any aliens,ufos, or anything strange i'm coming back home."  
"Good. Now don't worry and lets go now." He said as he grabbed be me out the door. I shut it right behind, but I barely had a chance.  
  
Somewhere on the road  
  
I just loved Mulder so much. I can't say it enough. I love everything about him. His nose....well....if he had a small nose it just wouldn't look right on his face.I remember when we stayed up all night just talking. I started to fall alseep. I didn't want to sleep i wanted to stay awak....Zzzzzzzz  
  
One hour later I got up. I realized Mulder was no where in sight. I was just about to panic when Mulder got back in the car.  
"Mulder where were you?"  
"You fell asleep. And I saw a litle mart so I walked in and got some stuff."  
He was ginning so much that it made me grin as well too.  
"What did you get?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know." He teased. "Look inside for your self."  
I did as told. I saw two packs of sunflower seeds. I picked them up.  
"Two for one dollar."  
I continued looking. There was water, and soda. I then saw a hallmark card. I picked that up and showed it to him.  
"Its gor you now read it." I read it and it read:  
  
Dear Dana,  
  
I want to thank you for coming. And I now why you came. Well at least I now why I wanted you to come.  
  
Your love, Trustno1.  
  
I laughed. It was funny but why did he want me to come. So I asked. But before I could ask Mulder asked.  
"Why did you want to come Scully?"  
I thought about how I should say it. "Same reason you wanted me to come."  
"You think of me as a porn star." He teased and started laughing.  
"No Mulder. I don't think of you as that. I came because you told me once you would be there for me and I would to." I said while smiling. He started smiling. See I ttold you it would be love. But now does he love me?  
  
To Be continued.  
Review Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee!!! 


	3. True Feelings

Chapter 3 Disclaimer: I know they don't belong to me. Can't someone live a little?  
  
Chapter 3 Scully's POV  
  
On the road  
  
We been on the road for hours and hours and i'm getting hungry, and bored. I just which we could stop somwhere. We drove past three hotels. Its getting really light and I just want to lay down. On a bed, not in a car. I hate this. I then started to fall asleep. I kept telling myself 'I can't go to sleep. I have to stay up...' Before I knew it, I was asleep.  
  
While I was asleep I kept thinking about my first love. His name was Matt. He was very sweet and cute and friendly, and funny. He turned me down for another girl. Her name was Khali. She was a beutiful girl. I cried myself to sleep for days and days. Then was I joined the F.B.I. Acamdemy I thought I forgot him but I never did. If I never broke up with him I would have never met Mulder. As I said his name, I shivered. I love Mulder but he does not love me. No man does.  
  
Still on the road  
  
I got up to Mulder tapping on my shoulder. He wouldn't stop so I gave in. I just wanted to slap him and yell at him.  
  
"Hey Scully. Scully? Come on we're here. You coming or will you stay in the car?"  
"I'm coming. Where is it?" I asked him. He chuckled when I stopped talking. "What? Mulder i'm not laughing."  
"Have you ever been camping before cause if you have, you would know we have to walk to the campsite." He said while smiling. Oh how I just loved his smiles.Those lips. If only I could kiss those lips.  
"Yes, I have been camping before. I just lost it for a second." I said but only to be caught in a daydream again. I was thinking how it would be if I was married to Mulder. Before I could comtinue in on my thoughts I was interputed.  
"Penny for your thoughs."  
"If you want to know what I was thinking just ask." I smiled.  
"Then whats the point of teasing. Huh?" I smiled. Not any smiles, but one that made Mulder give in. "Fine. Scully what were you thinking?"  
"You got to be kidding me. Like I was going to actually going to tell you. Or anybody else." I started walking off and laughing on the way.  
"Scully, I knew you were joking with me. I just wanted to see if you fell for my trick." He started to follow me. Finally. "Scully come on."  
  
Campsite  
  
"Mulder there is no way i'm staying in a tent with you!!! " I yelled out to him. I really didn't mean all that. Or did I?  
  
"Come on, it will be fun. And besides its not like i'm sharing a sleeping bag with you. Please." He whined. Everything he said was true. And deep down I wanted to sleep with him. In a sleeping bag with him but that really going to happen? No or yes. I'm really confusing myself.  
  
"Mulder no. I'm not going to sleep in a tent with you." I told him even though I was lying to him and to myself. I just looked at me. "Fine Mulder, but i'm warning you if you try anything you are getting it." I lyes again. I don't really care if he tried anything.  
  
"Ok lets hurry its getting late and we still have to get everything ready." I nodded in return.  
  
We spent one hour getting everything together. We just talked and joked and laughed together while we were doing everything. Once we finished we were both wiped out so Mulder decided we go to sleep. I nodded again in return.  
  
Campsite, in the tent  
  
I wanted Mulder so badly, but there was one thing. We can't have a relationship. At least not in the FBI. How I just hated that. Maybe if I never joined the FBI, I could've still met Mulder. Who knows.  
  
I have to tell Mulder how I feel. No I can't. Before I knew it, I was telling him.  
  
"Mulder I want to tell you something." He nodded for me to continue.  
"Go on.....wait is something wrong?" He looked worried.  
"No Mulder nothings wrong. I'm fine I just need to tell you how I feel." He nodded again for me to continue.  
  
I was getting scared now.  
  
"Mulder ever since we met I felt safe around you. Oh forget this.... Mulder I love you." I told him but to I caught a very surprized Mulder as I kissed him. As my lips touched his I felt happy. It was amazing. He turned the kiss into a passionite kiss. I then relized he loved me. We parted slowly for air.  
"Scully I love you too." He said as he grabbed me down with him into his sleeping bag. And we.  
well lets just say you know what happens next.  
  
Auther Notes:  
I finally finished it. Sorry that I took too long too much stuff got in the way. Please review. PEACE 


End file.
